I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of solvating metal ions in an aromatic organic liquid.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the solubility of metal ions in an aromatic organic liquid is limited. Aromatic organic liquids are typically hostile for dissolving metal salts. Various techniques have been employed for solvating an inorganic metal salt in an aromatic organic liquid. These methods, however, have proven inadequate for certain applications, particularly those where the optical characteristics of the solvated metal ions are of importance. To date, these known techniques have solvated substantially less than ten percent (10%)—e.g., about one percent (1%)—of the metal ions by weight in the aromatic organic liquid. Using these methods, the solvated metal ions to date have been turbid—e.g., the particles are not homogenously solvated, but are suspended.
The formation of metal salts using transitional metals soluble in an organic hydrocarbon media is known. To date, these solutions have been used in paints, for example, to accelerate drying. The known solutions are typically heterogeneous, as well as optically opaque, thereby scattering light when employed in certain applications. Consequently, homogeneity and/or optical transparency have not become established requirements for these known solutions.